A Heart in Darkness
by Elizabeth Marie Cooper
Summary: Sophie Dubois, a new teacher at hogwarts must deal with Love, War, and the truth. She began as an auror and delt her way up to teaching. Her goal: is to hide from voldemort, drive snape crazy and forget what she left behind.
1. A New Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters or places. I do own Sophie DuBois.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ministry of magic was bustling with witches and wizards on this fine morning. One witch was buzzing with excitement on her first day being an auror. That witch was upstairs in the aurors department. Her name was Sophie DuBois.

"I can't believe that I'm actually here! Working in the ministry. I have always dreamed of this!" said Sophie filled with excitement in her voice. She hugged her old time friend Remus Lupin. "Welcome to my world" said Remus. He chuckled and hugged Sophie back. _He was so happy for her and proud of her. _Sophie and Remus were very close. Sophie never went to a magic school. She went to a prep school in Chicago. Sophie found out about her magic ability when she was 17. Sophie's uncle, who was a wizard lived in Scotland. Sophie moved in with her uncle once she found out that she was a witch. Her uncle hired Remus to come over to Scotland and tutor her in every wizarding subject that existed in Hogwarts. Remus was Sophie's role model and guide from now on.

Sophie went to her cubicle in the office and sat down on her chair by her desk. "It's pretty small, but it will do" said Sophie as she eyed the cubicle. Remus smiled at her and sat on top of her desk. "Sophie?" asked Remus. "Yes" she replied . Hey eyes rested on his. "Dumbledore, wanted me to ask you if you would like to come teach at Hogwarts this year?" he asked. "What? Are you serious?" she asked. "Yes, you can come and teach Defense against the dark arts" he said as he stood up and went over to her. "Please Sophie, its for your own good, you'll be much safer there" Remus wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Please?" he asked. Sophie stood up and faced him. Her eyes were filled in tears and her cheeks were all red. "Remus, this job is my future, and I can't do it because Lord Voldemort wants my blood and wants me to be his stupid wife?" she yelled. Remus swore under his breath, walked over to Sophie, yanked her to him and put his hands over her mouth. "You are not to say that again in public, you here me?" he asked, his eyes glaring at hers. She nodded still under his restrain. He let go of her and took her hand. "Will you do it?" he asked. Sophie nodded and walked over to hug him. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. They pulled away. "Lets get you home sister cookie" he said as he took her hand. She chuckled Remus was the only one allowed to call her sister cookie. "Okay, let's go" said Sophie, she turned and smiled at Remus.

The two walked out of the ministry of magic and into the world of muggles. They were heading to Sophie apartment so Sophie would be able to pack her things and leave to Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please Review! Thanks.


	2. Going Home

**Please Enjoy! BTW, Sophie and Remus are not together, they are just really close. I don't want people to get a different idea.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sophie and Remus arrived at Sophie's apartment. It was a little flat above a muggle shop in London. Sophie put the keys in and opened the door as Remus stood beside her, waiting. The door opened, Sophie walked in with Remus.**

**Sophie threw her keys on the table and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. "Oh, please sit down Remus, it will just be 5 minutes. Do you want anything to drink?" she asked. "No thank you Sophie, hurry the train leaves soon." he replied.**

**Sophie nodded and left the room to go pack. A couple minutes later she came out with 3 luggages and a tote bag. **

"**I'm ready Remus" she said as she walked over to the door. "Alright Sophie"said Remus.Sophie had car keys in her hand. Remus walked over to her. "Sophie, put away the car keys, we can get there faster" he said. Sophie put the cars keys in her tote bag. "Lets go then." She said. Both of them apparated to Kings Cross station, on platform 9 ¾. **

**"Sophie, you must go by yourself to Hogwarts. I'm working at the order the whole year." Said Remus as he turned Sophie around and hugged her. "But, who is going to be there to protect me?" she asked looking frustrated. Remus pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "You'll be fine, look for Serverus Snape Sophie, he will help you." said Remus. But before Sophie had time to argue back, Remus was already gone. The train whistle blew. "All aboard" yelled the train driver. Sophie picked up her bags and got on the Hogwarts train. **

**Sophie found an empty compartment and put her luggage away. She sat down and looked out the window._ I wonder what new surprises Hogwarts brings. I hope I'm safe there, _thought Sophie as she stared at the world outside. She had to admit it, she wasn't looking forward to teaching. She wanted to be an auror instead. All her life she was partially hiding. Sophie wanted to find the one who caused this mess in her life, Voldemort. Dumbledore had told Sophie when she was 18 that there was a dark wizard who would kill anyone for her blood, and Harry Potters. She was scared. She had heard that Voldemort was after her because she was his dream wife. **

**Sophie shuddered. _Ewww...…baring the dark lords child and being his wife was one nasty though. _Just then the glass door of the compartment slid open and a girl about 17 came in. Sophie recognized the face immediately; Remus had shown her a picture of none other than Hermione Granger. "Hello, some other students and I were wondering if you were our new Defense Agianst the Dark Arts teacher. said Hermione. "I am." said Sophie and then smiled at Hermione. Hermione sat down across from Sophie. "Dumbledore never told us your name" said Hermione. "Us?" asked Sophie. "I mean me Harry Potter, and Ron Weasly. By the way my name is Hermione Granger. Hermione stuck out her hand. "My name is Sophie Dubois." said Sophie as she shook Hermione's hand. **

**"Professor?" asked Hermione. Sophie looked out the window. "Yes Hermione?" asked Sophie. "Is everything okay? You seem down." said Hermione with a concerned look on her face. "I'm okay, just a tad bit worried about teaching." replied Sophie. "You'll do fine professor" said Hermione. She smiled at Sophie. Sophie smiled back. "Well I better get going, prefects meeting in the other compartment" said Hermione. "Bye" said Sophie who was back to facing the window. Hermione stood up and left. **

**"Well who is it?" asked Ron when Hermione reached the trio's compartment. "Her name is Sophie DuBois, and she is our new DADA teacher" said Hermione as she sat down next to Harry. "How old does she look like?" asked Harry. "What are you going to fancythe teacher?" asked Ron. "Shut Up!" said Harry. Ron and Harry laughed. "She looks like she's 24 or 25." said Hermione, not paying attention to the laughter emitted from her "friends". "Maybe Snape will have a go at her eh?" asked Rob still laughing. "It's not funny Ron!" said Hermione. "Something's wrong with her and she looks sad."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Im not the best author, but please revierw. Tell me what I should make better. Help me out with writting. Thanks:3**


	3. Home at last

I hope you like the story so far. The last 2 chapters were really short. Hopefully is one will be longer and more professional like. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sophie arrived at Hogwarts with the rest of the students. Sophie entered the large castle and gasped.**

**_It's so pretty! _She thought. She walked over to a corner and set all her luggage down on the marble floor.**

"**Sophie DuBois?" asked a fairly familiar voice. Sophie looked up. It was Dumbledore. **

"**Hello sir!" she replied as she walked over to him. Sophie smiled at him. **

"**It's so great to have you here dear child" he said. _Sophie was to be doomed to be called child forever because she was so sweet to elders._**

"**It's an honor to teach here" said Sophie as she looked around.**

"**Sophie, please care to join the rest of us in the great hall, I will have the house elf's put your bags in your room, and here is your key" Dumbledore handed Sophie a golden key. "I will have another teacher give you a tour after the meal" said Dumbledore. **

"**Thank you sir." said Sophie. They both smiled at each other and then Dumbledore continued. "You will teach 3 classes in the morning Sophie, I will go over everything you need to know, and I heard you are very good at defense against the dark arts" said Dumbledore eyeing Sophie.**

"**Remus told you didn't he?" she asked. **

**Dumbledore nodded.**

"**Please care to join us in the great hall" said Dumbledore. He led the way. Sophie followed him, leaving her bags behind for the elves. **

**The doors of the great hall opened as Dumbledore and Sophie walked to where the rest of the staff of Hogwarts was seated for the feast. All the students were seated in their house. Students whispered and looked at Sophie as she followed Dumbledore up the platform and to the feast table. Sophie found an empty seat next to a witch. **

**Dumbledore walked up to the podium and the hall fell silent.**

"**Welcome back old students, and welcome new students" he began the speech. "I have two important announcements to make. First off, I would like everyone to welcome your new defense against the dark arts teacher, Ms. DuBois." said Dumbledore turning to Sophie. Sophie stood up as everyone clapped. She smiled and nodded her head. A few students whistled, the entire staff had their eyes on Sophie as she sat down. **

"**Second of all, I would like to tell you that we will be having a music and dance program directed by none other than Ms. DuBois. She is a great performer. She is an actress, musician, and a professional ballerina and has great experience with media. We will have a musical to look forward too." Everyone clapped and whistled. **

**_What was Dumbledore thinking? He was a complete genius. Of course he knows I love to dance and sing! I like this so far _thought Sophie.**

**All the staff turned around and eyed Sophie again. She smiled faintly. **

"**Let the feast begin then!" said Dumbledore as tons of food appeared on every table along with desserts and beverages.**

**Sophie grabbed some Chicken, a salad, and some orange juice. She looked around. The staff was old looking. There were only a couple of young teachers, but she could tell that she was the youngest of them all. **

**Along the table Sophie spotted a teacher staring at her. He had jet black greasy hair, was as pale as a ghost and was dressed in all black. It scared Sophie. Every time she glanced at him, he was staring her straight in her eye. She turned around and faced the witch next to her.**

"**I'm sorry to bother, but do you know who's giving me a tour of Hogwarts?" she asked the red headed witch. **

"**Oh I am my dear" replied the witch. "By the way, I am professor McGonagall" she said. "You may call me Minerva."**

"**I'm Sophie DuBois" said Sophie as they both exchanged smiles.**

"**Who is that man with the greasy hair? He keeps starring at me" said Sophie.**

"**Oh, that's Severus Snape Sophie, he's the Potions teacher. He hasn't seen a young teacher for ages, you are a new thing to him" said McGonagall. **

**Sophie sighed and turned around to face Severus again. This time he was attacking his beef with his fork. He looked up and saw Sophie starring at him. She faintly smiled at him. When he saw what Sophie was doing, he stared blankly at her and then returned to his food picking. **

**Sophie turned back around and faced her own food. She was too nervous to eat. She stared at her food. Her strawberry brown hair was touching the plate when she realized that everyone was getting up and leaving.**

"**Come on Sophie follow me, let me show you around" said McGonagall as she stood up. **

**Sophie stood up and followed McGonagall wherever she went.**

**First they went to the Hospital wing, then the library, the classrooms, Dumbledore's office, the dungeons, the house common rooms. **

"**4 teachers are selected to be head of house" explained McGonagall. "You Sophie are going to be a co head of house with 2 houses. You are co- Gryffindor and co- Slytherin head of house. I am your partner in Gryffindor, and Severus is your partner in Slytherin" said McGonagall.**

"**Okay" said Sophie as she looked around.**

"**Now let me show you your room" said McGonagall. **

**Sophie followed McGonagall to the door next to the door of the DADA class. Sophie opened the door and saw a staircase. She looked at McGonagall with confusion. **

"**Go ahead. Use your keys to open the next door you see, and you could set up a password there if you like. I'm down the next level if you need anything" said McGonagall and then she left Sophie to her business. **

**Sophie closed the door behind her and walked up the staircase. The staircase was twisted and 24 steps later Sophie saw a door. Sophie put in the key and turned it. The door clicked open. Sophie entered a huge room. It was about 3 times the size of her flat. Sophie stared at the room in awe. It was her dream come true! She had pink wallpaper, pink sofas, a pink table and chairs. Almost everything was Pink, Black or Red. Her floor was solid redwood. Sophie saw another door leading to another room. She walked to the door and pushed it open. She entered her bedroom. It had a pink bed, and wooden drawers. She loved her new room. Sophie saw that the elves brought up her luggage so she started unpacking.**

**2 hours later it was 11:34 PM and Sophie was fast asleep on her new bed. **

**Dumbledore stood over the crystal ball in his office. Inside the ball there was Sophie, lying on her bed asleep in her pink pajamas. The door to Dumbledore's office opened and Severus Snape walked in. **

"**Ah, Severus, come look at the new sleeping beauty. That woman will bring great change to Hogwarts, I'm sure of it" he said. **

**Snape walked over to the crystal ball and looked down at it. Yes indeed, there was Ms. Prep sleeping in her royal bed like a princess. **

**_I can't believe Dumbledore let this girly girl teach at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was wrong. She would bring everything bad to the school, like Pink! _thought Snape.**

"**I hope you will talk to her Severus, she needs a guide, and Minerva is quite busy at the moment. Would you be so kind as to wake her up tomorrow?" asked Dumbledore.**

**_What! Wake up that Drama Queen! No way! _"Yes, I will wake her up sir" replied Snape. **

"**Perfect then, wake her up at 7:00. I need to talk to her about the dance and music program in the morning over breakfast." said Dumbledore. "Good night Severus" said Dumbledore as he continued to watch Sophie through the crystal ball.**

"**Good night Albus" said Snape as he left Dumbledore's office. **

**Snape was furious. He couldn't believe he was stuck with a woman like Sophie. He hated her style, her obsession with pink, and almost everything about her. _Oh I'll wake her up really good. _**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**I'm liking this so far, I love writing.**_

_**Please review, I need it. Thanks.**_


	4. The First Morning

**Well, here's chapter 4. Well, it's getting better. Please Enjoy! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It read 6:00 AM on Snape's clock on the wall. _Time to wake up Ms. All That, _thought Severus. **

**He walked out of bed and put on his pants, shirt, and cloak. He was in all black today. _He was in all black everyday._ Severus took his wand and Sophie's key from the table and walked outside into the corridor. Dumbledore had given Severus Sophie's keys so that he could go to her room and wake her up. **

**Severus walked down the corridor, up 3 sets of stairs and opened the door to a staircase that led to her room. _How come I don't get a staircase!_ thought Severus as he walked up the stairs and appeared before her door.**

**He didn't know what to do. _Should I bang on the door really loud, or should I open her door, and then wake her up inside?_**

**Severus inserted the key to her door, turned it, and pushed open the door. He opened the door really quietly and stepped into the room not making a sound. **

**_This woman is insane in the head. _thought Severus as he stepped into a room of Pink. Everything was pink and black. Everything was girly and preppy. A look of disgust came on his face as he stepped further into the room.**

**Snape walked over to a table with 3 jars. He looked in the first jar. It contained a jar full of chocolate. He looked in the second jar. It was a jar full of pink lollipops. The third jar held chewing gum in pink wrappers. Snape smirked and then continued through the room.**

**He went to her bookshelf. Surprisingly the books were not pink. He looked through the books. _History of America, History of Europe, History of Asia, History of Mexico, History of Wars. The secret of secret societies. The freemasons and their history. History,History,History, Math,Math,Math,Math,Science,Science,Science,Science,Law,Law,Law,Law. This woman is INSANE!_ thought Snape as he looked at all the titles.**

**Severus went to a wall with degrees on them. _Doctors in History, Math, Science, Biology, Law, Theatre, and Music. Woah!_ thought Snape as he glanced at all the degrees.**

**Snape remembered that he had to wake up Sophie. He noticed there was a door leading to her bedroom. He walked over to the door and opened it. Inside was Sophie sleeping on her pink bed.**

**Severus walked over to the other side of the bed which Sophie wasn't sleeping on. He sat down looking at Sophie.**

**_How could a little Drama Queen like that have so many degrees and interested in other things besides pink. _thought Snape as he watched Sophie breath in and out in her sleep. **

"**Wake up" he told her in a stern voice. _Nothing._ "Sophie wake up" he told her again. _Nothing. _Sophie was still sound asleep. **

**Severus got angry and took out his wand. _I really don't want to wake her up this way, even though I thought I would. _He pointed the wand at Sophie and muttered something under his breath. **

**Out of his wand came ice cold water that splashed on Sophie's face. She gasped as she sat up in bead, really shocked. She screamed when she saw him cover her in water. **

"**Ahh!" she screamed as water was still gushing out on her. She grabbed a pillow to avoid the water. Severus removed the spell then watched her.**

**Sophie put down the pillow and looked at Snape. Her wide green eyes were glaring at him, she was all red and furious, and her wet strawberry brown hair all over her face. **

"**Oh my gosh" she screamed. **

**Snape was now ready to here about how it was rude of him to wake her up like that.**

"**You ruined my hair, do you know how long a tried to keep that style!" she screamed. Her eyes were glaring and her teeth were clenched.**

"**Your Hair!" replied Severus. _Of course, he forgot that she was Ms. Stylish hair care queen too._**

"**Yes my hair! Next time don't splash water on my hair! Great! Now I have to blow dry it, and put it in a pony tail! she said.**

**Snape rolled his eyes and said "Fine" as he got up off her bed. "Dumbledore wanted me to wake you up so you can meet with him and review your schedule."**

"**Yeah, well thanks to you, I'm going to be busy fixing my hair, which also means that I'm going to be late" said Sophie furiously. **

"**Fine, I'll tell him then, I'll be back" said Severus as he walked out of her room.**

"**Yeah, well next time you come you better leave the water behind!" yelled Sophie after him. **

**Severus slammed the door shut leaving very furiously. Sophie rolled her eyes.**

"**Men!" she said to herself.**

"**Women!" said Severus to himself. **

**A few minutes later Snape stepped into Sophie's room sitting on her couch. "Ready?" he asked her. **

"**Nope." she replied**

"**Hurry up!" said Severus.**

"**Well, next time don't wake me up like that!" said Sophie**

"**You expect me to keep waking you up!" Severus turned to face Sophie who was combing her hair. **

"**Yes, you're my new servant." she said then chuckled. **

"**I am not your servant! I was assigned to wake you up by Dumbledore." explained Severus.**

"**You didn't introduce yourself to me" said Sophie pretending she didn't know his name already.**

"**My name is Severus Snape, I am the potions teacher. You are not to call me by my first name in front of students. Do you understand?" he asked with a demanding look on his face.**

"**Yes." replied Sophie rolling her eyes. **

**Severus looked at her clock. It was now 6:50 and she still hasn't finished getting ready.**

"**Hurry up, you are going to be late" he said**

"**Wait, I have to find my heels, I know I put them here somewhere" said Sophie as she opened her closet door.**

"**In the name of…!" Severus was cut off when he saw Sophie's closet**

**Everything was pink, polka dotted, purple, red, black, and neon. He looked at her closet floor. There were millions of shoes, and all types. Ballet, Sneakers, Heels, Flats. **

"**Do you need that many articles of clothing and foot wear?" asked Snape.**

**Sophie laughed. "Are you serious?" asked Sophie deeply concerned. "Do I need that many? What kind of question is that?" Her eyes were glaring at his. "That is so totally against feminism. How dare you ask that question! said Sophie. **

**Snape was furious. _Thank you Albus for sticking me with this…this….ughh!_**

**He rolled his eyes and left the room**

"**Meet me and Albus down stairs after you're done!" he shouted as he slammed the door as he left. **

**Sophie sighed and rolled her eyes.**

**Sophie walked through the doors of the great hall 2 minutes later. "Sorry I'm late Albus, fashion dilemma" explained Sophie as she sat down next to Snape. They turned away from each other.**

"**It is alright Sophie. I wanted to discuss your classes with you, but seeing as you arrived a bit later, I will just give you this" said Dumbledore. He handed Sophie as sealed envelope. **

"**Please let Severus know if you need anything" said Dumbledore as he left. Sophie turned to Severus. **

"**See you're my servant." She smiled at him**

**His eyes glared at her and then he turned away. **

**Sophie opened the envelope which contained a piece of paper. She read it.**

_**Dear Sophie,**_

**_I look forward seeing you teach our music, drama, and dance classes. Here is your schedule, please start these classes as soon as possible. You are in charge of auditions, and anything else in this category. You have your defense against the dark art schedule here too. Please feel free to put in the classes at a time you are comfortable doing them at._**

_**Dance, Music, Choir, Drama.**_

_**Defense against the dark arts: 10:00am-10:30am. 11:00am-11:30am. 13:30am-12:00pm.**_

_**Everyday:**_

_**6:00am-8:30am: Dance**_

_**2:00pm-2:45pm: Music**_

_**3:00pm-4:00pm: Drama**_

_**4:00pm-7:00pm: Musical Practice**_

_**Albus Dumbledore.**_

**Sophie closed the letter and walked out of the great hall. "This is going to be sooo much fun" said Sophie as she walked up to her room and turned on a little muggle instrument called the computer.**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**I am loving this story so far. Please review! Thank you so much. **_


	5. The Faerie Scheme

**Thank you for the review Sarah! This chapter is going to be really funny. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own HP. I did use a scene from Mean girls, so yeah…well half of the scene. Well, when she throws the papers. Lolz. Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sophie sat down at her computer and started typing up something on a blank spread. 20 Minutes later, there were 2 piles of pink flyers. She printed 200 flyers. **

**Sophie grabbed pile 1 and walked out of her room and into the empty hallway. "Better start my way from top to bottom" she said to herself.**

**Sophie walked up the stairs of Hogwarts until she was on the last level. Then she grabbed some flyers and threw them up into the air. The flyers landed everywhere on the floor. **

**Sophie smiled wickedly and grabbed more flyers. She walked down the hallway and kept throwing them. **

**Sophie looked back at what used to be an empty hallway. It was now covered in pink flyers. **

**A few minutes later Sophie had thrown flyers up till the 2nd floor. **

**Students started coming out of the classroom and stared down on all of the floors with confusion.  
**

**Seamus picked a flyer up and read it out loud to the trio and Neville. "Auditions for the Hogwarts musical, September 25th, at 4:00pm in the great hall." **

**Hermione jumped up and down. "Yes! I'm trying out! Definitely!" Hermione ran to Ginny who was down the hallway jumping up and down with the same excitement. **

**Meanwhile Seamus, Harry, Neville, and Ron went down to the dungeons for there horrible potions class.**

**When they got there, they saw more pink flyers. In the middle of the dungeons was Sophie throwing up pink flyers everywhere. **

**Sophie pinned some flyers to Snape's door and then walked away spreading more pink flyers.**

"**I think she gone mental" whispered Neville to Ron.**

"**Neville, I think she was already mental" whispered back Ron. Harry chuckled at this remark.**

**Snape opened the door. "In my class now or your getting detention for skipping it. MY GOODNESS!" screamed Snape as he saw pink flyers everywhere. **

**Sophie froze as she heard Snape scream.**

**Snape glared at Sophie. **

"**YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" screamed Snape. **

**Neville whimpered and ran into the class with Seamus. **

"**Can't stop me now Severus." Sophie said.**

"**You are ruining school property! The whole schools covered in pink flyers!" he said with his teeth clenched together. Snape glared at her. **

"**It looks better in Pink!" Sophie stuck her tongue out at him and ran for it dropping all the flyers on the floor. **

**Snape growled. "Potter, Weasly inside, and don't get out until I come back!" and with that said Snape ran after Sophie with his wand out. **

**Ron and Harry followed Snape's orders and went inside the classroom. "She ran for it, and he's after her!" said Ron to the classroom. **

"**YEAH! GO MS. DUBOIS, GO MS. DUBOIS! chanted the whole classroom. The news spread fast, and every class on the first 3 levels of Hogwarts were chanting it. **

**Sophie hid behind a door and slammed it shut. She turned around. "Lumos!" she said. The room lit up, and inside was Snape. **

**Snape glared at her, his wand pointing to her chest and he grabbed her shoulder and pinned her against the door. **

"**Do not ever run away like that again, and do not embarrass me in front of my class" his eyes glared at hers.**

"**Whatever Severus, gosh you're so mean" she said and she smiled at him. **

**_Wait….what? I thought she was scared or mad at me. _thought Snape.**

"**You are one very very weird woman. How come you're not like other ladies? You can never stay in one place and you can never shut up. What's wrong with you?" asked Snape as he let go of her shoulder.**

"**Nothing's wrong with me, something's wrong with you. You're such a weirdo. Do you even take showers?" asked Sophie in a whisper. **

"**Okay, I had enough, out of my sight! Out!" yelled Snape. **

**Snape grabbed Sophie by her shoulders and pushed her out the door. **

**Sophie was tripping and walking with Snape down the hallway as he escorted her to her room still grabbing her shoulder. **

"**I had enough of this. The first 2 days you come here full of Merlin knows what, and you damage school property, make fun of me, and be selfish." growled Snape as her walked her to her room.**

"**Hey, watch it Severus, you are ruining my clothes" yelled Sophie as Snape held on to her shoulder and gripped her shirt. **

**Snape went up the flight of stairs, opened her door, led her to her couch, and gently pushed her on it. **

"**You have classes tomorrow, I suggest you start preparing for them now!" said Severus. Then her went out her door and left.**

**Sophie heard a slam of a door and footsteps walking down the stairs, and then another loud slam. **

**Sophie sat up in the couch frustrated.**

**She didn't know why he hated her that much. Everyone loved her. **

**Sophie knew that Snape would catch her not planning lessons.**

"**I'll show him! I can go around the school anytime I want." Sophie snickered and grinned wickedly.**

**Sophie closed her eyes and muttered some spell under her breath. **

**Seconds later she was as small as a pinky. Sophie's hair was curly and bouncy, her eyes were bright blue. She was wearing a blue mini skirt and a beautiful tank top with glitter designs. Sophie had wings, mini ballet shoes that were glitter blue, and when she walked across the couch she carried faerie dust with her. **

**Sophie had learned to become a faerie. It was her animagus form. It was a strange form indeed, but she liked it the best. **

**Sophie rose up into the air as her wings fluttered and sparkly blue dust trailed under her feet. **

**She flew out into the open window and into the Hogwarts grounds. She was so small compared to a brick on the castle. **

**Sophie quickly flew around the castle and into an open window in Dumbledore's office. **

**Dumbledore was in his chair reading a book. Sophie flew over to his desk. She hovered above it. **

**She flew onto his desk and cleared her throat.**

"**Uhmmm…" Sophie cleared her throat. It sounded very squeaky. **

**Dumbledore looked around and then looked to his desk. **

"**Sophie? Is that you?" asked Dumbledore.**

"**Yes it's me; I learned how to be a faerie." Sophie smiled.**

"**Ahh, I see, now did you need to ask something? asked Dumbledore smiling at the faerie before him.**

"**Actually yes, can I mess around with Snape?" she asked excited and waiting for an answer. **

**Dumbledore chuckled at her question. "That depends, what do you have in mind?"**

**Sophie put her hands behind her back and started walking on Dumbledore's desk. "Well, I'm just gonna get my revenge back." Sophie giggled. **

"**Sophie." Dumbledore bent down to her. "You must not mess around a lot. You are in danger, and you know that." **

**Sophie nodded.**

"**The dark lord might be watching. I do not want you getting hurt, so don't mess around with Severus so much. I'm afraid that he might return to Voldemort's service when he gets sick and tired of Hogwarts."**

**Sophie nodded again, and bent her head down. **

"**Don't get hurt, stay in Hogwarts, and try to be friends with Snape, let him love Hogwarts. This is important and I'm counting on you. Now, may you please go to him and tell him that I wish to speak to him at dinner." Dumbledore smiled.**

"**Okay." Said Sophie and she smiled back.**

**Sophie lifted off and hovered above Dumbledore's desk. **

**She flew right over it and headed towards the window. All of a sudden her wing snapped and she fell to the ground and yelped. **

**Dumbledore jumped out of his chair and quickly walked over to Sophie who was lying on the floor curled and crying. **

"**My dear Sophie, let's take you to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey should be able to fix this wing." **

**Dumbledore picked up Sophie and headed to the Hospital wing. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review. I'm loving this so far!**


	6. Realizing Love

**I didn't get a lot of reviews. I own all of Sophie's siblings, parents, and friends. Enjoy**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dumbledore entered the doors of the hospital wing carrying the wailing fairy. Madame Pomfrey came up to Dumbledore in a rush. **

"**What do we have here?" asked Madame Pomfrey looking at the wailing fairy cupped in Dumbledore's hands. **

"**This is Professor DuBois in her fairy form, she broke a wing. Do you think you could help her?" asked Dumbledore looking at Sophie still curled up and crying.**

"**No, I'm sorry, but I know who can. I think Severus can." said Madam Pomfrey.**

**Dumbledore thanked her and walked away.**

**Sophie looked up at Dumbledore, her face was sweaty, and wet. "Severus? Him?**

"**I'm afraid so Sophie, but don't worry." Dumbledore looked at her and faintly smiled.**

**They reached the potions classroom. Snape was sitting inside looking at a book while the classroom was taking notes. **

**Dumbledore approached Snape and picked up Sophie and put her on his desk.**

"**What's this?" Snape asked.**

"**Ms. Sophie Ariel Heidi DuBois, in her fairy form, with a broken wing, and she needs your help" replied Dumbledore faintly smiling at Snape. **

**Some students looked up when they heard Sophie's name, but suddenly looked down when Snape gave them a deadly look. **

"**Let me dismiss my class and see what I can do about it" said Snape as he turned away.**

"**Homework is an essay about what you read today, no late essays!" said Snape as he looked at the class. They all got up and left for their next class. **

"**Albus, would you please pick up Ms. Sophie and follow me to my private quarters?" asked Snape as he opened a door to his bedroom. **

**Albus picked up Sophie and walked to Snape's room. **

"**Just put her on a pillow, and I will take it from here." said Severus as he put a pillow from the bed on a desk.**

**Dumbledore gently put Sophie down and then left the room. **

"**I didn't know you had 2 nicknames" said Snape as he sat down by the desk and looked at Sophie. **

"**I have more, it's actually Sophie Ariel Heidi Juliet DuBois." replied Sophie as she laid down on the pillow still crying from the pain.**

"**Let me look at that wing." said Snape. **

**Sophie walked over to Snape as sat down on his palm. **

**Snape picked her up and touched her wing. Sophie started crying. Snape took out his wand and muttered a spell. Sophie's wing was now healed. Sophie smiled and thanked Snape.**

"**You can transform anytime you want too" said Snape as he stood up and walked over to his bookcase.**

**Sophie flew up in the air and hovered over Snape. She landed on his shoulder and sat down. **

"**Hi" said Sophie.**

**Snape picked her up by her shoulders and walked over to his bed. He put her on a pillow and sat down.**

"**Why?" he asked.**

"**Why what?" asked Sophie.**

"**Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Snape. **

**Sophie flew up and there was a faint pop. The Sophie was sitting in her human form by Snape. **

"**Because, you're lonely, and you need a friend" replied Sophie looking him in the eye.**

**She moved closer to Snape. "And I'm new at teaching, and I need your help."**

**Sophie smiled at Snape. **

**Snape looked her in the eye. **

**Sophie grabbed his hand and held it with both of her. "Please Severus, let me try to help you, let me be your friend." **

**Snape searched her eyes for an explanation.**

**Sophie smiled. "Come over tonight, I want us to be good friends, maybe if you see my other side we can actually have something." **

_**What did she mean by "having something"?**_

"**Okay. Fine, after dinner though" said Snape as he turned away and looked at his clock. **

**Sophie gave him a huge hug causing him to fall onto the bed. "YAY!" she squealed. **

"**Off, off, off!" said Snape. He grabbed Sophie shoulders and threw her over to the other side of the bed. He got up and held the door open for Sophie. **

"**Fine, have it your way, party pooper." Sophie walked out the door and went on with her day. **

**It was 9:00 pm and Sophie was sitting in her couch reading a book covered with a blanket. There was a knock on the door. **

"**Come in!" said Sophie**

**Snape walked into the room and sat down by Sophie. **

"**Thanks for coming. Want anything to drink?" Sophie asked.**

"**No I'm fine thank you" replied Snape.**

"**Well then, I want to show you some pictures." Sophie took out a photo book from underneath her blanket and moved closer to Snape. **

**Sophie opened the book to the first page revealing a family photo.**

**It was a family of 8. Sophie was pointing and talking.**

"**That's my mom and dad. Elizabeth and David DuBois." Then she pointed at a bald young man with a bit of facial hair. "That's my brother Pierre, and that's my sister Jana" Sophie pointed at a young lady with fiery red hair. **

"**That's me and my brother David Jr." Sure enough there was Sophie with a young man who had messy blonde hair leaning in and sticking his tongue out. "There are my two younger sisters, Heidi and Maggie." Sophie pointed to 2 young girls smiling at the camera. **

"**A big family, I was the only child." Said Snape as he leaned closer to Sophie. They looked at each other. Sophie smiled at him, Severus just looked down at the floor. **

**Sophie turned the page. "I won this beauty pageant when I was 16. I was on the cover of a muggle magazine." **

**Snape looked at the picture. _Whoa. _There was Sophie posing while wearing a sparkly pink dress that looked rather cute on her. She was also wearing a very beautiful crown.**

"**You look lovely" Snape admitted.**

**Sophie dropped her mouth open in shock. "What did you say?" she asked.**

**Snape turned red and mumbled "I said you looked lovely." He blushed.**

**Sophie giggled and thanked him.**

**Severus laid his eyes on the photo book again. _Gosh, I'm really stupid._**

**Sophie flipped the page. "Oh this is the picture I hate the most. It's my and my ex boyfriend on vacation in New York." said Sophie. **

**Snape looked at the picture. It was Sophie and a tall brown haired guy hugging each other while facing the camera. They looked rather happy. **

**Sophie turned the page again, and this time she was holding hands with a blonde haired guy while walking down the streets. **

"**I had 2 boyfriends in my whole life. All of them broke up with me because we live so far away from each other" said Sophie. She then sighed. **

**_Boyfriends! I never even fell in love, I think, until now _though Snape.**

**He looked at her. She was so pure, so beautiful, yet she looked like she was dying inside.**

**Snape moved closer to Sophie. **

**Sophie smiled at him, and surprisingly he faintly smiled back.**

"**So, how are you?" Sophie asked. **

**Snape looked at her.**

**Sophie started laughing. "This is what happens when it gets too quiet." She giggled. **

**Severus smiled faintly and then looked at Sophie. **

**They moved closer to each other. Now Sophie's blanket was on Severus too. **

**They were too close. Suddenly both of their lips touched and they kissed. They kissed for about 5 seconds and then Snape pulled back.**

"**I'm sorry" he said turning away from Sophie and looking at the ground. **

"**It's okay to love Severus, you need some love, look at you" Sophie smiled faintly.**

**She was right. He was a mess. He had no love life, no life actually, no friends. His so called "life" seemed too plain. He wasn't normal and he knew it. **

**After a long period of silence Snape turned back to Sophie and looked her in the eye. **

**_I can't resist it, she's so beautiful, and who cares anymore. I think I love her. _**

**Snape grabbed Sophie and pulled her close. She smiled. She kissed him. They started kissing, Sophie pulled Severus down on top of her. He ran his fingers through her soft and silky brown hair. They pulled apart and stared in each other's eyes. **

_**She was right. He needed love, and he found it in her. **_

**Severus stood up. "Um...er…..well, I better get going. You should go to sleep too. You have class. Do you want me to wake you up again? Snape looked at Sophie. **

**Sophie stood up. "Oh yes, please. Umm…thanks for coming" she smiled at him. "I hope we can be friends." **

**Snape looked down at the ground. "Yes. We can. But, one more joke and it's over." Sophie laughed. **

**_Maybe even more than friends _thought Sophie. **

"**Goodnight Severus" said Sophie. **

"**Good Night Sophie" Snape walked out the door and to his private quarters for a good night's sleep.**

**Sophie changed into her PJ's and went to bed.**

**Severus layed down on his bed. _I hope we can be friends._**

**Sophie layed down on her bed. _I hope we can be friends._**

**Both of them fell asleep and couldn't wait till the next day. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This is my favorite chapter so far. Aww…Snape has a crush. Please,please,please review. Please. I would love to know how I'm doing, and comments, questions, or tips. Please review. **


	7. First True Love

**Oh my gosh. I loved the last chapter. I hope this one could be just as good. I didn't get any reviews which disappointed me greatly. I was hoping that if I wrote more chapters, then maybe more people would review and then my writing would be better. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Severus Snape entered Sophie's room at 6:00 am. He walked over to her bed and stood and watched her chest move up and down as she slept peacefully on her bed. Snape remembered last night, and how great it was. **

_**I bet she forgot, I bet she doesn't care. I'll just pretend it never happened.**_

**He bent down and shook Sophie's shoulders. Sophie turned around and looked at him then smiled. "Good Morning sunshine" Sophie laughed.**

"**Hmm… not funny, wake up we have to go to breakfast and review your schedule" said Snape as he walked out her door. He then sat down on her couch.**

"**Fine, let me get dressed" and with that said she opened her closet again, this time clothes were everywhere, scattered all over her floor and hanging upside down on the hangers. **

**Snape walked in and freezed. "What did you do with your closet?" **

"**Oh, I had a fashion dilemma the other day, and I got really lazy and forgot the clean it up." Sophie giggled.**

**Snape left the room so she could get dressed. Today Sophie was going to be wearing jeans, ballet flats, and a white tank top. Sophie got dressed and stepped in to her living room where Snape was waiting for her.**

"**Okay, I'm ready. Lead the way professor" said Sophie as she pushed Snape towards the door. **

**They went downstairs into the great hall. All the students were seated there having breakfast. **

**Sophie and Snape walked over to the teacher's table. All the students stared at them as they walked side by side to the table.**

"**I think something's wrong here. Why would DuBois would be walking right by Snape?" asked Harry.**

"**I think she made him take a shower, and now he smells good, so she fancies him" replied Ron. He laughed at his own joke.**

"**Not funny Ron. Seriously can't you see she's making an effort to be his friend and help him?" said Hermione glaring at Ron.**

"**Fine, but I still think she fancies him" mumbled Ron under his breath.**

**Back at the breakfast table, Sophie sat down right next to Snape and eat her toast. **

"**So, I was thinking, maybe I should tell the students a little bit more about myself on their first lesson, and they could ask questions about DADA" said Sophie between bites of toast.**

"**Most of the older students know everything about DADA. I suggest you let the first years do that. Let the older students to some work" said Snape.**

"**Thanks for the lame advice mister I'm no fun at all" Sophie smirked.**

**Snape shook his head and stood up. **

"**Hey, where are you going? I need help with my teaching!" said Sophie walking behind Snape.**

"**You should be able to handle a couple of kids." And Snape left the great hall and headed to the potions classroom. **

**Sophie turned around and threw her hands up in the air. _What was a teacher to do on her first lesson?_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts everyone. My name is Sophie DuBois. I will be your teacher for the rest of the year." Sophie wrote her name on the chalk board. "Any questions?" she asked the class. **

**Hermione raised her hand up. "What are we learning today?" asked Hermione.**

"**Anxious to learn something Granger?" asked Draco Malfoy. "Trying to be teacher's pet?" Draco and his posse laughed. **

"**I'm glad she wants to learn Mr. Malfoy and I think you could try doing the same thing. I heard you were failing a class, now what was is…oh yea, History of Magic?" Sophie smirked.**

**The whole class laughed.**

**Draco looked around angrily at all the students and then slouched back in his chair.**

"**Now, today I want to go over some rules in this class" Sophie leaned against her desk in the front of the room. **

"**Rule number one, no foul language. Rule number two no hurting each other. Rule number three have fun." Sophie laughed.**

"**Okay and now today's lesson is on counter jinxes" said Sophie.**

**Sophie continued her classes throughout the day. Her first 2 classes were so much fun. The next three were misbehaving so she gave them homework.**

**It was the end of her day and Sophie was walking to the great hall for dinner. She bumped into Snape on her way there.**

"**Hey Severus, your advice actually worked. Thanks." Sophie smiled at him sweetly.**

**Snape just nodded and walked with Sophie though the doors of the great hall.**

**They both sat down at their same seats and eat there meal.**

"**I told you they were together!" said Ron to Hermione.**

"**Careful Ron, they might hear if you don't lower your voice" said Hermione snapping back at Ron.**

"**Bet you anything that they made out in his office" whispered Ron to Harry.**

**Harry laughed and then turned around to eat his food. **

**Meanwhile at the teacher's table.**

"**Why don't you come over again? We could watch a movie" said Sophie in between pieces of salad. **

"**You have a TV?" asked Snape.**

"**Of course, what do you think I do between breaks? I watch TV" replied Sophie while taking a drink.**

"**I'm sorry about last night, when we uhh…uhh..."**

"**Kissed?" asked Sophie**

"**Yes" replied Severus. Sophie dropped her fork on the plate.**

"**Severus, why are you so scared of kissing?" she asked.**

**Snape grabbed her by the arm and led her down the great hall and into a hallway. Al the students watched. Ron laughed. "He's going to make out with her watch!"**

**Snape pinned her on the wall. "Do not say that in public again, you hear me? Everyone is looking at us"**

"**Let them look then" said Sophie. With that said she grabbed Snape by his shoulder and gave him a kiss.**

**Snape grabbed her waist and kept kissing her. They pulled apart. **

"**Not so bad, kissing, isn't it?" Sophie smiled.**

**Snape turned away and went to his office. Sophie followed him. **

"**Why are you afraid to love?" she yelled at him. Snape ignored her and sat on his chair. **

"**I'm not afraid, look I like you but I don't know how to love" he stood up and throwed papers on the desk.**

"**I can show you how. We can keep it a secret. No one has to know" whispered Sophie.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A few minutes later both of them were on the couch eating candy that Sophie had in her pocket.**

"**What is this?" asked Snape.**

"**Cola candy, eat it, it's good" replied Sophie.**

**Snape put it in his mouth.**

**A few minutes later they were staring at each other. **

**Snape cleared his throat. "It's getting late."**

**Sophie replied "No it's not, it's only eight."**

**Severus looked at his clock. "Oh, okay."**

"**You just want me out of here don't you?" asked Sophie.**

"**No" replied Severus.**

"**So you want me to stay?" asked Sophie. She giggled.**

**Snape turned red and turned away.**

**Sophie leaned closer to him. "You know, you are a great kisser" she giggled.**

_**Oh…she thinks I'm a great kisser.**_

**Snape leaned closer to her and brushed her cheek with his hand. Sophie giggled and looked in his eyes. **

"**See, you do know how to love, you just need to be more out with it" Sophie smiled sweetly at him.**

_**She's right. She's always damn right.**_

**Sophie pulled him towards her. **

**Severus kissed her. **

**They kissed for a while and pulled back when they were out of breath. **

**Sophie sat on Snape's lap. She combed her hand through his hair. **

**They looked at each other for a minute and then went back to kissing.**

**10 minutes later, they were both sleeping on the couch. Snape woke up and went to get a blanket for Sophie and he went to sleep on his own bed.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, please review. Thanks. I won't post another chapter unless someone reviews.**


End file.
